


Without Looking

by cherryblossomwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Hermione Granger, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Harry Potter, Sub Ron Weasley, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomwrites/pseuds/cherryblossomwrites
Summary: In which Hermione dominates two people at once, while reading a book





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written two variations of the same scene (first 370 words are identical, varies considerably from there). In the first chapter, both Ron and Harry sub. In the second chapter, only Ron subs (although Harry is still very much involved). Feel free to read both or either

Harry’s making himself a cup of tea when he hears Hermione calling him from the living room.

“Harry, do you want a blowjob?” she asks.

They’ve been fucking for a few months now – him, Hermione and Ron – but it’s usually initiated with a little more finesse. Still, Harry isn’t fussy and he definitely isn’t about to turn down a blowjob.

He abandons his tea making and crosses the kitchen to enter the lounge. Hermione is curled up in an armchair, reading a book. Harry almost wonders if he misheard her, until he catches sight of Ron. He’s kneeling beside Hermione’s chair, completely naked, cock erect and eyes downcast.

“Umm – ” Harry says. It’s all that he’s able to get out.

“We do this sometimes,” Hermione explains, looking up from her book. “Ron really gets off on submitting.”

“And you want him to suck my cock?”

“I’ve got important things to do,” Hermione says, indicating her book. “But I want to put that talented mouth of his to good use.”

Having returned his attention to Ron, Harry sees the way that Hermione’s words make Ron’s skin flush red and his cock leak precome.

Harry’s own cock is straining against his zipper. “Where did you want me?” he asks Hermione.

“On the couch.” As Harry settles himself down, Hermione turns her attention to Ron. “Are you going to suck Harry’s cock for me?” she asks him.

“Please.”

“Go on, then.”

As Ron begins to crawl across the floor to him, Harry starts undoing his jeans, desperate to have his cock in Ron’s mouth as soon as possible. Jeans undone, he pushes them and his pants down just far enough to get his cock out. Ron is kneeling in front of him now and the moment that Harry’s cock is exposed he’s leaning forward to take it into his mouth.

Ron is always pretty good at giving blowjobs, but this is better than what Harry’s used to. There’s an eagerness to it, a greediness, as if he can’t get enough. Harry finds himself wondering how much Ron could take.

“Can I fuck his face?” he asks Hermione.

“You don’t have to ask permission,” she says, as she continues pretending to read her book.

“Oh.”

Hermione looks up now. “You can if you want to, though,” she says. “I can dom both of you at once.”

The offer, coupled with Ron’s continued ministrations, is almost enough to make Harry come then and there.

“Would you?” he manages to say. “Please.”

“Ok,” Hermione agrees. “Do you still think you should get to fuck Ron’s mouth?”

Harry nods.

“Would you like that, Ron?” Hermione continues. “Do you want Harry to fuck your mouth?”

Ron hums his agreement around Harry’s cock. Harry isn’t able to bite back his moan.

“You need to move back then, Ron, give him space.”

Harry’s cock falls from Ron’s mouth with a pop before Ron shuffles back slightly. Harry resists the urge to start stroking himself – he suspects he’s not allowed to.

“Harry, I want you naked.” Hermione has gone back to reading her book, not even bothering to look up. “And make sure you fold your clothes neatly.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He makes quick work of removing his clothes, placing them in a folded pile on the couch. He feels exposed, standing completely naked in the living room while Hermione continues reading her book, fully dressed. If it wasn’t for Ron staring at him with blatant desire, it might be more than Harry could handle.

Harry knows he can’t just shove his cock in Ron’s mouth, not without asking Hermione. But he’s not sure what to say. “So – uhh – ” he begins.

Hermione looks up from her book. “You’re ready?” she asks. “Good. Before you start, I have one important rule – no coming without my permission. Can you do that for me, Harry?”

“Y-yea.”

“Alright, then. Let’s see how well Ron can take that beautiful cock of yours.”

Harry turns his attention from Hermione to Ron. It only takes two small steps before he’s pushing his cock back into Ron’s mouth, his hands quickly finding their way into Ron’s hair. He holds Ron’s head steady as he starts fucking into Ron’s mouth. It isn’t long before his entire length is in there, pressing into Ron’s throat. It feels bloody amazing, and the noises that Ron makes suggest that he feels similarly.

The pace of his face-fucking is rapidly picking up. The pressure is building and there’s nothing that Harry wants more than to fill Ron’s mouth with his come. He glances over at Hermione – the book is still open on her lap but the entirety of her attention is on the two of them.

“Getting close,” Harry pants out.

Hermione shakes her head. “No coming.”

If he’s going to hold off his orgasm, he should slow down, Harry knows that. But he can’t, it’s all so perfect right now – the sound of his cock sliding in and out of Ron’s mouth, the way his balls slap against Ron’s chin. It’s dirty and desperate. Harry keeps up the unrelenting pace.

“Please,” he tells Hermione when it all gets too much, “let me come.”

“No,” she replies, turning her attention back to her book. “But maybe we’ll try something else soon.”

It’s long moments before Hermione speaks again. While he waits, it takes all of Harry’s concentration not to come. He’s slowed down now, the fucking is much gentler.

“Harry, I want you kneeling too,” Hermione eventually tells him. “Facing Ron.”

He slowly slides his cock out of Ron’s mouth, letting go of his hair before kneeling opposite him. Ron wriggles his jaw around and Harry wonders how much it aches.

Hermione must notice too. “Are you ok, Ron?” she asks.

“I’m good,” he tells her, voice hoarse. “Real good.”

“Ok. Do either of you want to get fucked?”

Harry nods his agreement and is a little miffed when Ron does so too.

“Hmm, I guess we’re going to have to see who wants it more. Hold out a hand.”

They both do so. Hermione waves her wand and a dollop of lube appears on Harry’s fingers.

“I want you to finger yourselves,” Hermione tells Harry and Ron. “Get yourselves ready and then I’ll decide who’s getting fucked.”

She’s barely finished the instruction before Ron is getting started, hand retreating behind him. Harry follows suit, eyes falling shut as he teases at his hole with a slick finger. He presses in slowly until he’s two knuckles deep. The sounds coming from Ron suggest he’s further ahead, but Harry tries to block the noise out, instead focussing on pistoning his finger in and out. It isn’t long until he’s adding a second finger, soon after he’s pressing into the bundle of nerves. By the time he gets a third finger in, he’s desperate to have a cock in his arse. He opens his eyes, meets Hermione’s gaze.

“Please,” he pants out.

Hermione doesn’t respond. She’s closed her book now, shoved it to one side. Her skirt is pushed up to her waist, and she’s tracing a lazy finger over her clit, through her lace pants.

“Please, Hermione,” Harry says again.

“You’re both so desperate for it,” Hermione responds.

Harry glances over at Ron who has fucked himself to the point of incoherence.

“Harry, you’re topping,” Hermione tells him. “Hold your hand out again.”

Harry removes his fingers from his arse, which immediately clenches around the emptiness. When he holds his hand out, it’s filled with lube again. He slicks it over his cock. As good as it feels, Harry is more distracted by the lack of anything in his hole.

Hermione continues on with her instructions. “Ron, on your hands and knees. Harry, because I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you come, but you still need to tell me first, ok?”

“Ok.”

Harry’s made it around behind Ron now. Ron’s gaping wet hole stares up at him, begging to be fucked. Harry glances over at Hermione, who nods, then presses in. Ron did a good job prepping himself, there’s no resistance until Harry bottoms out.

“Please,” Ron says. “Fuck me, please.”

That’s all the invitation that Harry needs. With his fingers digging into Ron’s hips, he begins fucking him at a punishing pace. It feels so good – almost as good as getting fucked. The constant stream of swearing coming from Ron makes it clear that he’s having a good time too. At one stage, Harry glances over at Hermione who’s rubbing her clit in earnest now.

It isn’t long until Harry’s impending climax returns, looming over him.

“I’m gonna – ” is all he manages to say before he’s coming deep inside Ron’s arse.

As he begins to soften, he pulls out, before collapsing into a seated position. Ron returns to kneeling. Harry is surprised that he still doesn’t touch his cock.

“That was so hot,” Hermione tells them. And then, “Harry, do you still want to get fucked?”

Harry nods.

“Come over here then, hands and knees.”

Harry crawls over to her, coming to a stop in front of her chair.

“Ron’s going to fuck you,” Hermione explains. “And while he does, you’re going to lick me until I come. Sound good?”

“Y-yea,” Harry agrees as his cock gives an interested twitch.

Hermione slides her pants down, stepping out of them, leaving her cunt exposed. The sight leaves Harry salivating and he sets to work without being told, tongue running through her folds. As he does so, he’s aware of Ron’s presence behind him, the pressure of Ron’s cock slowly pressing into his arse. Knowing that he’s the means for two people’s orgasms heightens the experience. Knowing that Hermione will come because of his tongue and Ron will come because of his arse sends whole new levels of arousal through him. Submitting makes the experience of being thoroughly fucked that much more complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s making himself a cup of tea when he hears Hermione calling him from the living room.

“Harry, do you want a blowjob?” she asks.

They’ve been fucking for a few months now – him, Hermione and Ron – but it’s usually initiated with a little more finesse. Still, Harry isn’t fussy and he definitely isn’t about to turn down a blowjob.

He abandons his tea making and crosses the kitchen to enter the lounge. Hermione is curled up in an armchair, reading a book. Harry almost wonders if he misheard her, until he catches sight of Ron. He’s kneeling beside Hermione’s chair, completely naked, cock erect and eyes downcast.

“Umm – ” Harry says. It’s all that he’s able to get out.

“We do this sometimes,” Hermione explains, looking up from her book. “Ron really gets off on submitting.”

“And you want him to suck my cock?”

“I’ve got important things to do,” Hermione says, indicating her book. “But I want to put that talented mouth of his to good use.”

Having returned his attention to Ron, Harry sees the way that Hermione’s words make Ron’s skin flush red and his cock leak precome.

Harry’s own cock is straining against his zipper. “Where did you want me?” he asks Hermione.

“On the couch.” As Harry settles himself down, Hermione turns her attention to Ron. “Are you going to suck Harry’s cock for me?” she asks him.

“Please.”

“Go on, then.”

As Ron begins to crawl across the floor to him, Harry starts undoing his jeans, desperate to have his cock in Ron’s mouth as soon as possible. Jeans undone, he pushes them and his pants down just far enough to get his cock out. Ron is kneeling in front of him now and the moment that Harry’s cock is exposed he’s leaning forward to take it into his mouth.

Ron is always pretty good at giving blowjobs, but this is better than what Harry’s used to. There’s an eagerness to it, a greediness, as if he can’t get enough. Harry finds himself wondering how much Ron could take.

“Can I fuck his face?” he asks Hermione.

“You don’t have to ask permission,” she says, as she continues pretending to read her book.

“Right, ok.” Harry winds fingers through Ron’s hair, holding him in place for a moment before tugging him off his cock. “Move back a bit,” he tells Ron.

As soon as there’s enough space, Harry stands up, immediately shoving his cock back into Ron’s mouth. Ron takes him all the way down, until he’s sliding into Ron’s throat. Harry holds him in place, both hands on the back of his head. It feels so good, the entirety of his cock in the wet heat of Ron’s mouth, and he keeps himself shoved deep inside until Ron’s eyes begin to water.

Harry eases up, starts fucking Ron’s mouth with shallow thrusts instead. That doesn’t last long though, the intensity beginning to build as Harry thrusts harder and faster.

“Look at you,” Harry says, “taking my cock. So desperate for it.”

Ron moans his agreement, clearly thrilled at being used like this.

“You should fuck him,” Hermione says, “over the coffee table. Then you’ll see what desperate is.”

Harry lets himself visualise that, imagines Ron spread out and exposed. “Fuck,” he agrees, “ok, yea.”

It takes self-control to slide his cock out of Ron’s mouth, instead of just fucking it into oblivion, especially when Ron whines at the loss.

Hermione interjects then. “Over the coffee table, Ron. Show Harry that gorgeous arse of yours.”

Harry quickly shoves the clutter off the coffee table, onto the floor, while Ron gets himself positioned. As he steps back, he’s met by the sight of Ron’s arse being presented for him, just waiting to be fucked. Harry conjures some lube before spreading Ron’s cheeks and setting to work fingering open his hole. He’s rough with it and too quick, he knows, but he’s desperate to get his cock in there. Given the way that Ron keeps pushing back against Harry’s fingers, it seems he doesn’t mind either.

Conjuring more lube to slick up his cock, Harry positions himself behind Ron. As Harry presses in, Ron presses his forehead flat against the table and fills the air with one long moan. The sound is delicious and Harry isn’t able to resist fucking Ron hard from the start. He has one hand on Ron’s back, pressing him into the coffee table. The other spreads an arse cheek, allowing Harry to fuck Ron as deep as possible. Ron meets the fucking with a litany of sounds, leaving Harry right on edge.

“You’re gonna make me come so hard,” he tells Ron.

“You should come over his back,” Hermione suggests. “Make a complete mess of him.”

“Please,” Ron adds. From the movement of his arm, Harry can tell he’s started to touch himself.

Harry fucks into Ron three more times. As the first spurt of come explodes out of him, he pulls out. Stripes of come quickly cover Ron’s back and arse. Harry collapses to the floor, completely spent.

Ron continues stroking his cock. “Hermione,” he pleads. “Can I come?”

Hermione makes a tsking sound. “After touching yourself without asking? No, you can’t.”

“Please.”

“Not today.” She returns her attention to her book. “Come kneel next to me.”

“But – ”

“Now, Ron. And you’re going to stay there until your erection’s gone completely.”

Ron pushes up from the coffee table and crawls over to Hermione. He kneels next to her chair, facing Harry. Harry takes a moment to absorb all the details. Ron is flushed completely red, his cock reddest of all, angry and leaking precome. He looks absolutely debauched, but also defiant. Harry suspects Ron will be kneeling there for hours.

“Harry.”

He looks up at Hermione.

“Were you making tea before?” she asks. “Because I would love a cup.”

“Yea, ok.” Harry tucks himself back into his pants and does up his jeans before making his way back into the kitchen. He takes his time making the tea, distracted by the thought of Ron kneeling in the living room.

When he returns with the two mugs, his eyes go straight to Ron. His cock is still mostly erect and it swells further as Harry stares at it.

“Thanks, Harry.”

Harry returns his attention to giving Hermione her tea, before settling on the couch with his own mug. As he nurses his drink, he wonders what might be going through Ron’s mind. Memories of what they just did, he figures, and the knowledge that he’s on display. He’d be able to feel Harry’s come on his skin and his arse would still feel fucked wide open. His jaw probably aches too. No wonder he’s still so hard.

By the time Harry’s finished his cup of tea, Ron’s erection hasn’t abated at all.

Hermione thumps her own mug down on the coffee table before turning her attention to Ron. “I’m not going to cave,” she tells him. “No matter how desperate and turned on Harry made you.”

“Please – ”

Hermione shakes her head. “I don’t care if you have to sit there all day.” She goes back to reading her book.

Now that he’s finished his tea, Harry doesn’t really have anything to do, but he definitely wants to stick around and see what happens with Ron. He spots a copy of the Quibbler on the floor, knocked there earlier, and picks it up to read. Somehow, he manages to become engrossed in it.

He doesn’t look up from his reading until he hears Hermione speaking in a low voice. He looks over to see her running fingers through Ron’s hair, talking to him quietly. Harry glances down. Ron’s cock is now settled, soft, between his legs.

Hermione swats Ron lightly on the shoulder. “Go have a shower, then.”

Ron stands up, gathering his clothes. On the way out of the room, he stops at Harry’s couch. He leans down, kissing Harry briefly. “That was so hot,” he tells him.

Harry hums his agreement. He already can’t wait to try this again.


End file.
